User blog:Ultraviolets/Promise
In a grass field, a boy and a girl are playing together. The girl hands the boy a locket. She holds a key close to her heart. '' ''Girl': You keep the lock. I'll keep the key. Let's wear them and treasure them forever! Someday when we're all grown up and reunited, we'll open the lock and see whats inside. Then, let's get married! '' 'Boy: '''Okay! ~'' '''Kieran is cooking breakfast for the occupants of his household. ' Kieran: '''Hey! Breakfast is ready, losers! '''Gang Members: '''Good morning, Young Lord! Nobody cooks breakfast better than you, young heir! '''Kieran: '''I told you guys over and over I'm not becoming a gang member! I want to graduate from a top university! I want a job that is normal! I want to walk straight and narrow, looking at the sun! '''Kieran's Dad: '''For god sakes, you sure know how to create chaos everyday. Before I forget, Kieran, I want to have a serious conversation with you in the next couple of days. '''Kieran: '''Serious talk? ~ '''Gang Members: '''Okay, Young Lord! You go and have a great day today! '''Member: '''Wait, Young Lord! The thing is....unfamiliar gang members have been infiltraiting our turf recently...so you better watch your back, Young Lord. '''Kieran: '''Gang members? ~ '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Why couldn't I been put into a normal family? Come to think of it, all I do is study to get into a top college...I've never been popular with girls...or had a girlfriend for that matter. No, wait. '' Kieran takes out his locket from around his neck. ''' '''Kieran: ''(thinking) I did. Just one time when I was a kid. But still, my life until now was a series of hardships. But on this day, my destiny changed.'' A girl is seen running with toast in her mouth. ' '''Girl: '''Oh, fuck! '''A wall is in her way. She stops dead center and jumps as high as she can. She propells herself off of the wall and over it. She accidentaly loses her toast but catches it. She sees Kieran walking, drops the toast and kicks him. ' 'Right in the face. His locket goes flying out of his hand. ' '''Kieran: ''(still thinking) That's right it changed. The hardships...they got even MORE mindblowing. '' Girl: ''(on top of Kieran) Ouchie.... ''(she stands up) ''Sorry! I was in a hurry! I'm really sorry! ''(she runs off) Kieran: 'What the hell was that.... ~ '''Kieran opens the door to his class with a footprint on his face. ' 'Cam: '''Hey, Kieran! Wait! Woah! What's that? '''Ash: '''Kieran! How did you hurt yourself?! Are you okay?! Your nose is bleeding! '''Kieran: '''H-hey Ash...I'm fine!! T-totally fine! '''Cam: '''What? You got beat up by a female street fighter? '''Kieran: '''Don't give me that! She jumped over the fence and kicked me right in the face. What kinda girl is that?! I'm telling you the truth! '''Ash: '''Hold on! Let me give you a band-aid! '''Kieran: '''N-no! You don't have to do that! '''Ash: '''Yes I do! What if the cut gets infected? Come here! '''Kieran blushes as Ash puts the band-aid on his face. ' '''Ash: '''There! '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Wow...I'm so close to Ash. Maybe its a good thing that girl kicked me in the face...'' Cam: '''Good for you, Kieran! '''Kieran: '''Shut up! ~ '''IN CLASS Kieran is blisfully daydreaming. ''' '''Kieran: ''(thinking) This day had a terrible start. But I did get to talk to Ash so maybe it's not COMPLETELY terrible....'' Teacher: 'Okay class! We have a new transfer student! Come in, Ms. Kirisaki! '''The same girl who kicked Kieran in the face walks in through the door. ' 'Lizzy: '''Hello everyone! I'm Lizzy Kirisaki! I'm half Japanese and half American! I just transferred from Japan, but as you can see, I speak perfect English! So don't be afraid to talk to me! '''Class: '''She's so cute!!! That is one hot girl!!! Her hair is so pretty! How do you get it to shine like that?! She says she's half Japanese, I've never seen a prettier girl! '''Teacher: '''There should be an empty desk in the back. Why don't you sit there? '''Lizzy turns around and sees Kieran. A moment of realization crosses both of their faces. ' 'Lizzy: '''YOU'RE THAT-- '''Kieran: '''FEMALE BARBARIAN! '''Lizzy: '''What do you mean, female barbarian?! '''Kieran: '''Earlier, you sent a flying foot right into my face! Remember that?! '''The class looks in disbelief. ' 'Lizzy: '''I apologized, didn't I?! Twice! I barely even kicked you, so lay off, alright! '''Kieran: '''What do you mean barely?! I almost blacked out! '''Lizzy: '''Oh really?! You must have very low blood pressure then! I'm apologizing, so why don't you just forgive me?! '''Kieran: '''THAT'S how you apologize?! Why you...Monkey Girl! '''Lizzy: '''WHO ARE YOU CALLING MONKEY GIRL?! '''Lizzy punches Kieran in his face. The class looks terrified. ' '''~ Teacher: 'I'm counting on you, Kieran. '''Lizzy: '''Don't come over here! Your loserness will rub off on me! '''Kieran: '''That's my line! It'd be a problem if I caught your monkeyness! '''Lizzy punches Kieran in the face again. ' '''~ Kieran: ''(thinking) What the hell is this girl's problem?! I've never met such a vicious, annoying girl! She's nothing like Ash, or that girl I made a promise to. I never saw her again. Not even once...but man...if only Ash and I could be in love like me and that girl were...'' Kieran goes to grab for his locket when he realizes it isn't there. ' '~ Lizzy: 'What?! Why should I help you look for something like that? '''Kieran: '''I only lost it thanks to you and that flying foot kick! So you're accountable too! No matter how hard I try to think of something else, this is the only time it could've happened! '''Ash: '''Whats the problem, Kieran? '''Kieran: '''A-Ash! Well...I lost something really important to me. '''Ash: '''You did? Can I help find it? '''Kieran: '''No. Lizzy is the one that lost it. So she should be helping me look for it. '''Lizzy: '''Excuse me?! '''Kieran glares at Lizzy. Lizzy sighs. ' 'Lizzy: '''So what kind of locket are we looking for? '''Kieran: '''The chains about 3 cm thick...and the lock is sorta like a crystal with a key hole. '''Ash: '''Isn't that... '''Kieran: '''You've seen it somewhere? '''Ash: '''Sorry! I could be mistaken. Probably. '''Lizzy: '''Fine. In exchange for hunting down that locket, you never talk to me again. I can't stand boys who keep bitching about whats done and over with. I'd hate for people to think I'm friends with someone like that. '''Teacher: '''Oh I forgot to tell you something Kieran! Since I want you to show Lizzy the campus...I've assigned you as her partner in caring for the school pets! Good luck! ~ '''Lizzy and Kieran are standing outside of the chicken pen. ' 'Kieran: '''Why is this happening to me?! '''Lizzy: '''You promised not to talk to me. '''Kieran: '''How can we get our work done without you talking to me? And, we're not at school right now! '''Lizzy: '''Nit-picky much? '''They both walk in opposite directions. ' '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Dammit...why do I have to be paired with someone like HER? '' Lizzy rushes through all her work. ' '''Lizzy: '''C'mon! We can use the extra time to look for your locket! '''Kieran: '''No need to remind me! ~ '''IN ENGLISH CLASS THE NEXT DAY. ' '''Lizzy: ''(thinking) This is so complicated...English. '' She closes her notebook and sighs. ' '~ IN THE HALLWAY Lizzy is walking when Kieran hits her on the head with papers. ''' '''Kieran: '''Take it. '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Kieran: '''They are notes from English class. You couldn't keep up at all, could you? '''Lizzy: '''Didn't I say not to talk to me?! Mind your own business! '''Kieran: ''(thinking) You goddamned bi--'' ~'' '''GYM CLASS' Cam: 'So Kieran, when did you get all tight with Lizzy? '''Kieran: '''What?! '''Cam: '''Well you're with her all the time. I know you two hang out after class too. You're also so friendly when you two talk... '''Kieran: '''Friendly? What part of that girl is... '''Cam: '''Well shes a total knockout, you know? All the guys are curious about her. Why is she at this school? Why did she just suddenly transfer? '''Kieran: '''Knockout?! That one? '''Lizzy starts to swing around the bars. She does a perfect flip off of them. Everyone cheers. ' 'Kieran: '''More like a monkey every passing second. '''Lizzy takes a softball and hurls it at Kieran, which hits him in the face. She then throws the bat at him too. ' '''Kieran: '''What the hell are you doing?! '''Lizzy: ''(running with another bat) I'm not going to help you anymore! Got it! '''Ash comes up and takes the bat out of Lizzy's hands. ' ~''' '''AT KIERAN'S HOUSE Kieran: ''(thinking) Jesus Christ that gorilla woman....how do you have to be raised to become that vicious?! '' Gang Member: ''(he is carrying his comrade on his back) Brother! Gangsters spotted again on 3rd street! '''Gang Member #2: '''Again?! That's the fifth time this week! ~ '''AT SCHOOL' Ash: '''Here, Kieran! ''(she hands him a band-aid) ''I see you have some new injuries today. '''Kieran: '''I'm telling you! That girl will maim you at the drop of a hat! '''Ash: '''You say that, but you're still so nice to her. That's whats great about you, Kieran. You were taking notes for Lizzy, weren't you? I saw you. '''Kieran: '''Y-you did?! ''(thinking) That makes me so happy! '' '''Ash: '''So about your locket....where did you buy it? '''Kieran: '''Someone gave it to me a while ago, actually. 10 years ago maybe? '''Ash: '''You take really good care of your stuff, I guess. '''Kieran: '''I made a promise. So I hold it very dear to me. '''Ash: '''Promise, huh? ~ '''IN THE FIELD Lizzy and Kieran are both searching for Kieran's locket. ' '''Lizzy: '''There's really no hope in finding it.... '''Kieran: '''Shut up. You don't like people who bitch and moan, remember? Come to think of it, why did you just transfer here now? '''Lizzy: '''Talk about out of the box! It was just because of my parents' work. '''Kieran: '''Really? What do they do? '''Lizzy: '''Why should I tell you out of all people my life story?! I'm going to look over there! '''Lizzy walks by Kieran and her hair hits him in the face. ' '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Woah...this smell. I'm almost certain I've smelt this before. A smell that brings back memories....A smell I've always known. Now where do I know it from?'' ~'' '''THE NEXT DAY. IN THE FIELD. ' Lizzy shows up behind Kieran. ' '''Kieran: '''You're late. Hurry up and give me a hand. '''Lizzy: '''I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! '''Kieran: '''What's got you so worked up? '''Lizzy: '''Guess what some people just said to me! They asked if I was dating you! They said we have fun talking to each other! They know we hang out after class! That's what they said to me! '''Kieran: '''W-What?! '''Lizzy: '''Who the hell has fun talking to you?! The only reason I'm hanging out with you after class is because of my genorosity in helping you on this hunt! Nothing more! ~ '''Ash is running through the halls. ' '''Ash: ''(thinking) The club meeting ended early today! So maybe I'll help Kieran with his search!'' OUTSIDE THE WINDOW Kieran: 'Enough of that crap! You're partly to blame too you know! '''Lizzy: '''Only because you couldn't hold on tightly enough! Seriously! A boy your age getting all worked up over a locket! Can you even sleep without a night light? I'm sure this locket was given to you by a girl you once liked. I can't stand this. Dwelling over something that happened years ago. How losery is that? '''Ash runs up on the scene. ' 'Lizzy: '''I bet you that girl has forgotten she even gave you that thing! It's so beyond lame! It's STUPID! '''A look of anger crosses Kieran's face. ' 'Kieran: '''Shut the hell up! If that's how you feel, then don't look for it! Get lost! '''It starts to rain. ' 'Lizzy: '''Fine. '''Lizzy turns and walks off. ' '''Kieran: ''(thinking) I just yelled at a woman without holding back...'' ~'' '''THE NEXT DAY ' Kieran is still looking for his locket and Lizzy looks at him through the window. She turns and walks off. ' '''Kieran has flashbacks of what Lizzy said and a scowl crosses his face. Ash runs up to him. ' 'Ash: '''Kieran! Lizzy is looking for you! '''Ash and Kieran walk to where Lizzy told them to go. ' 'Kieran: '''What's up with her? Making me come to a place like this... '''Kieran spots Lizzy as she throws an object at him as hard as she can. It hits him right in the face. He falls on the ground due to the force. ' 'Kieran: '''That bitch! What the hell does she think she's doing?! '''Ash: '''A-are you okay, Kieran?! '''Kieran realizes the object Lizzy hit him with was in fact his locket. ' 'Ash: '''Is that yours? '''Kieran: '''Y-yeah...but why did she have it? '''Lizzy turns in a huff and walks off. ' 'Ash: '''Lizzy kept looking for it after she left, you know? She made sure you didn't see her. She complained to me, though. '''Kieran looks at the note that Lizzy left on the chain. ' ''"Translate if you can! '' ''私は自分の義務を完了した。もう私に話をしない。クソ野郎 (I completed my duty. Don't talk to me anymore. Bastard)'' ''-Lizzy. " Kieran: 'I don't understand. But I know she's mocking me. There's seriously not a caring bone in her body...(thinking) She's unbelievably annoying, but I guess there's SOME good in her. '' '''Kieran: '''And what she said to me was right on the money. Maybe its just time to forget about this old promise.... '''Ash: '''N-no! Of course it's not! Kieran...you did make a promise to someone right? If they remember that promise like you do then I'm sure they'd be really sad...Even if it was just a promise made 10 years ago by some kids. You never know! It might be something she holds dear! ............I'm sorry! That was a weird thing to say! '''Kieran: '''N-no! Thanks Ash. I think I feel better now. You're right. Whether I ever see that girl again or not, that doesn't change the fact that this promise is important to me. I'm gonna go on holding it dear. Thanks for everything, Ash. See you later! '''Ash: '''Sure...see you later. ''(As Kieran walks off, Ash pulls a key off of her necklace) ''I couldn't bring myself to ask him again... I'm such a fool. ~ '''IN KIERAN'S DAD'S OFFICE Kieran: 'Why did you call me here, Dad? '''Kieran's Dad: '''I wanted to have a serious talk, remember? I'm sure you know about our recent fights with a rival gang...it looks like we're headed for a full-out war. '''Kieran: '''What?! Are we gonna be okay if theres a war? '''Kieran's Dad: '''Actually, the boss of the rival gang is an old friend of mine. I heard he has a daughter roughly the same age as you. So Kieran, I was wondering if you mind being in a relationship with that girl? '''Kieran: '''WHAT?! '''Kieran's Dad: '''Oh come on. All you have to do is fake it. If they hear that the heirs of the rival gangs are in a relationship together, the members wouldn't dare put a damper on it, would they? '''Kieran: '''No! Even if that's true, you've got to be kidding me! No way I can do that! After all... '''Kieran's Dad: '''Do you mean to tell me you finally have a girlfriend? '''Kieran: '''Well no, but... '''Kieran's Dad: '''Sorry son, but there are lives at stake here. Complain all you want, but this is what has to happen. Understand? ''(Kieran sighs in defeat) ''All right then! Bring her in! '''Kieran: '''She's already here?! ''(thinking) ''Well, there's nothing I can do. It is just a sham after all...it'll probably be all over in just a couple of days. '' '''Girl: '''I told you! I've not decided if I want to do this yet! '''Gang Member: '''I heard he's quite the stud you know... '''Girl: '''It doesn't matter! '''Kieran: ''(thinking) That voice....'' Kieran's Dad: 'This young lady is going to be your girlfriend. ''(he pulls back the curtain) 'Kieran's eyes go wide as he realizes who it is. ' '''Lizzy: '''HUH?!!!! '''Kieran: ''(thinking) In that instance...everything fell into place. Why she had transferred at an odd time in the year....why she didn't talk about her family....and why her smell was so nostalgic....the smell was gunsmoke. '' Kieran's Dad: '''This young lady is Lizzy Kirisaki. Starting tomorrow, you two are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. For the next three years. '''Lizzy and Kieran: '''HEHHHHHH???? '''Kieran: ''(thinking) So that's how Lizzy and I, who couldn't have had worse chemistry, became a couple today. This fake love of ours would end up guilding me to that promise I made 10 years ago. But I have no way of knowing that yet. '' ~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts